


Prologue

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20





	Prologue

第1章 Prologue

呐，那顆紅色的星星是什麼？

是心宿二哦。

心宿二？

天蠍座的一等星…心宿二呢，是雙子星哦。雖然肉眼看不見，但在那顆紅色星星的邊上有一顆藍色的星星挨著它哦。

誒…像是我們一樣呢。

嗯，是呢…。

我們也能像心宿二那樣，一直在一起嗎？

可以的哦…絕對，可以的。我是不會離開你的…。

嗯…不要離開我…………。

 

「……啊……啊……唔嗯……」

被壓抑著的，甜蜜的呻吟。  
滲出的汗水。  
兩人被打亂了的氣息。

「…………啊……還要………」

緊緊皺起的，眉。  
微張的唇中隱約可見的，紅舌。  
淫蕩地扭動著的，腰。

「……啊…啊……」

「你想，讓我怎樣呢？」

想讓你說，想聽你說出來，故意為了讓你著急而停止了動作。

「……不要……不要，停……」

「所以說啊？想讓我怎樣？」

之前都害羞地把臉背過去的你，睜開細眼快速看了我一眼。  
我的心，顫了一下。  
宛如娼婦一般，妖豔的眼神。  
瞬間我全身的血液都沸騰了。

「……拜託了…再…深…一點……」

我的腦袋裡，瞬間變得一片空白。

那之後，我也忘記了要讓他說話這件事，只是一個勁兒地向著雙方的高潮而努力，抽插著腰部。

肌膚互相碰撞的聲音。  
從我們相連的地方發出的，液體的擠壓聲。  
變得格外高昂的，你的聲音。  
這一切都在我的心中激蕩著，刺激了我的情欲。

「……啊……嗯啊！……不，不行……！」

像是被逼得走投無路般的你的聲音，告訴了我極限。  
我在你的中心流著淚想要抓住那個瞬間，配合著腰部的動作上下撫摸起來。

「……啊嗯……啊，啊，啊……！」

「…一起去吧………智………」

「……唔嗯…！……啊……要……去…了……」

兩人一起攀上頂峰的瞬間  
整個世界被白色所包圍……

你像是癱倒一般，把身子拋到了我身邊。

「……哈……哈……哈……」

只有兩人不穩的呼吸聲，在針落有聲的房間裡回蕩著。

真糟糕啊……這是運動不足啊……

呆呆地想著這些事情。

突然把視線移向身旁，比我早一步調整好了氣息的你靜靜地閉著雙眼。  
透明般的白皙肌膚簡直像是有了血肉的人偶一般，我情不自禁伸出來手。  
在我的手觸摸到那蒼白的臉頰的瞬間，你一下子睜開了眼睛。  
顯露出的那雙眸子，充滿著小小的動搖。

「……對不起………」

對於我不知不覺說出的話，輕微地搖了搖頭。  
然後一下子將手，放在了我摸著你臉頰的手上。  
那對手腕，因為我剛剛為了不讓他逃走而緊緊地握住了，所以有些泛紅。

「……會不會就這樣變成我臉上的痣呢……對不起啊……」

我露出了更加可憐的表情吧。  
你給了我一個淡淡的微笑。

「……沒關係哦……」

這個笑容依舊還是那時候的那個樣子…  
和溫柔的回憶一起包裹住了我的心。

我忍不住了，伸出了另一隻手，將那瘦弱的身子摟在了懷中。

「……我愛你……」

本來，是沒想說的。  
因為說了的話，只是徒增你的痛苦…  
但是，我沒能忍住…

「……我愛你哦…一直…只愛你…」

沒有回應。  
我知道的。  
即便如此也不得不傳達給你。

「……我愛你啊……智……」

懷中的你，輕微地顫抖著。  
但即便如此，也沒有，將你的手環上我的背。

「……翔…く，ん…」

声音，在颤抖。

在哭吗…？

智的臉，被我按到了胸膛上，無法看見。

我就那樣，把智緊緊圈在我懷中，只能沉默地看著，這份走到盡頭的戀情…。

 

意識緩緩地清醒過來。

「…唔，嗯……」

我閉著眼，向本應在身旁的那份溫暖伸出手。  
但是，只摸到已經涼了的床單…

嚇得我不禁跳了起來。

誰都，不在……

「……也是啊……」

伸手去拿隨手扔在枕頭上的手機。  
螢幕上顯示著6：15。  
要起床的話，還有點早。  
歎了口氣，再次躺回了床上。

悄悄地向你之前躺過的地方伸出了左手。  
那裡非常冰冷，一點也沒有留下你的痕跡。  
讓人不禁懷疑，昨天的事是否只是我的幻覺。  
我產生了一種強烈的想法，虛幻…。  
印刻在我眼底的你那虛幻的身影，愈加增強了這個想法。  
明明應該是，摟在這只手臂裡的……。

「……你啊，還是老樣子，起得很早呢……」

止不住思念，淚水充滿了整個眼眶，我故意嘟囔出了聲。

然後，試著在眼底，浮現出那時的我們的身影。

你，對著睡眼惺忪乘上了公交的我，露出了絕佳的笑容，對我道了聲早安。  
我因為你那微笑，而總算清醒了過來。  
明明上課開始後一直一臉昏昏欲睡的樣子，為什麼早上卻能那麼精神呢？  
覺得不可思議而去問了你後，你“fufu”地小聲笑了起來，像是要說秘密一般把臉湊了過來，  
「因為能見到翔君，很開心」  
小聲地這樣說道呢。  
那之後看著對方的臉，發現兩人的臉都變得通紅。

「…………智君………」

那個時候，我們都還是什麼都不懂的孩子。  
我們的世界，還充滿著希望。  
我的身邊，還有你。  
我還認為，你會一直在我身邊…。

所以，讓我在做一次夢吧。  
只有幸福的，那時的，那個夢……。


End file.
